first meeting
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: this is a short Hellsing fanfiction about how Integra first met my OC Helen Gentilety in a side building of a wearhouse. this is set a month before my first Hellsing FanFiction New Member at Hellsing please don't tell me about my spelling or grammer.


it was a cold spring night when Integra went with Alucard and Seras to a warehouse that was over run with ghouls except for two people who had ran into a store-room and locked themselves in the store-room after they were told to hide by someone.

"I can't belive how many ghouls we have shot, they just seem to keep coming." Seras said as she reloaded her gun while Alucard was shooting a room full of ghouls "just remember there are two humans still alive police girl." Alucard said as he shot the last ghoul in the room as he walked out and into a corridor and stood next to Seras "you want me to go find them master?" she asked as she shoot a ghoul's head clean off as Alucard replied with a simple smile before she ran off up a flight a stairs shooting ghouls as she ran.

meanwhile Integra was shooting ghouls in a side building with her shotgun "these poor people being turned into ghouls." she thought to herself as a huge swarm surrounded her "just what I need." she said as she reached for more bullets from her pocket and found she only had one left as a ghoul ran at her Integra quickly closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw that half of the ghouls had been reduced to dust "you took your time Aluca..." Integra said as she slowly raised her head and saw the one who had turned the ghouls to dust was not Alucard or even Seras but a girl with shoulder blade length blonde hair "that was a close call." the girl said as she destoryed the last of the ghouls "thank you for your help." Integra asked "no problem you're the third human I was able to save." the girl said with a smile as her eyes changed from red to hazel brown "the third?" Integra asked "the other two are in a store-room with the door locked." the girl replied as she walked closer to Integra "what's your name vampire?" she asked as the girl looked Integra in the face "my name is Helen Gentilety." replied Helen "come with me to the main building Helen as I don't know how many ghouls are out there." Integra said as they ran out of the side building and into the main building.

meanwhile Alucard and Seras where destroying the last remaining ghouls "police girl go and open the store-room door and get the people out and take them down the stairs." Alucard said as Seras went and opened the door "the two of you follow me quickly." Seras said and they followed her just as Alucard shot the last ghoul "that was rather fun." he said to himself as he turned and walked down the stairs "thank you miss vampire, thank you."said one of the people from the store-room "it's nothing really." Seras said as Alucard walked next to her "how do you know she is a vampire." he asked "the one who told us to lock ourselves in the store-room was a vampire." said one who had grey eyes and red hair "she had eyes like the two of you have." said the other who had amber eyes and light brown hair "what you mean to tell us that another vampire helped the two of you" said Seras with a puzzled look on her face as Alucard smiled "the two of you are coming with us." he said as Seras handed the two people a bottle of water for them to drink.

"Thank you again Helen." Integra said as they walked along a corridor "I like the way you fought with those ghouls have you ever thought of joining a group." Integra said as she put a cigar in her mouth "no I haven't." replied Helen "then why not join my group, the hellsing organization we could use someone like you." Integra said as Helen stopped "I'll have to think about it." Helen replayed while looking out of a nearby window "then at least come meet two others who work for me." she said to Helen "sorry but I have to go but here take this." Helen said as she handed Integra a card with an address on it "that's the address of the place I am staying at for the month, just give me a week to think about it before you send anything." Helen said as she ran out of the building and out of sight "how interesting." Integra said to herself as she put the card into an inside pocket of her jacket just Alucard and Seras appeared with the two from the store-room "what is interesting?" Alucard asked "nothing let's head back to HQ." Integra said sharply as they walked out of the warehouse and into a helicopter "what a bonus that girl will be to hellsing." Integra thought to herself "the number of ghouls is getting out of hand Master and it's not right that Sir Integra should be out shooting ghouls." Seras said to Alucard as she put her gun down on the floor of the helicopter "I am sure Integra will come up with something police girl."he replyed as the helicopter flew into the horizon.


End file.
